Something Different
by Original D
Summary: ML - S1 - written after a sudden inspiration - just short chapters for a light reading - have fun - NEW CHAPTER : the waiting room
1. Part 1

This chapter has been rewritten so it will fits the next chapter.  
  
Some might like it , some might not. I wrote this for fun. Sorry about any English mistakes.   
  
Dark angel and all its characters and everything with it ( Including the ideas , concept and quotes and dialog from the episodes) belongs all to James Cameron and his team, they are not mine and never will be, so please don't sue me. I am not making money out of this. Just keeping Dark Angel alive, which has ended too soon. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue me  
  
. . .  
  
Something Different   
  
. . .  
  
Mayfield Avenue Fogle tower 17875 sector 9 Seattle   
  
"I can't believe it, is this for real?" She awed in disbelief as she looked up at the high Fogle Tower.  
  
She ran across Mayfield Avenue, and got almost run over by a car.  
  
"Hey watch it, you moron!" The man yelled at her.  
  
The girl didn't hear the man cursing at her, she was too excited to pay attention to him.  
  
She went straight to the elevator.  
  
"OK, penthouse, top floor," she thought, "Oh, wait. Mrs Moreno lives there!" She pressed the second highest button.  
  
Quickly, she fixed up her make up while waiting.  
  
Once she was on the right level, she jumped out and dashed through the hallway to find door number 17875.  
  
"Got it," she smiled and placed her ear against the door to hear what is going on inside.  
  
  
  
On the other side of that door, Logan and Max were playing chest. Soft piano music played in the background.   
  
It was Logan's turn to make a move.  
  
He leaned forward to take a good look at the pieces on the board, elbows propped on knees, chin resting in his hands.  
  
It seemed like forever, when Logan finally made his move.  
  
"Finally," said Max and quickly made her move.  
  
"She beats her retreat with the face of the Sicilian gambit . . ." Logan laughed.  
  
"Check."   
  
Logan tries to make another move.  
  
"Hmm-hmm," Max shook her head.  
  
"It's not checkmate. Is it?" Logan leaned more forward to take a closer look. "Can't be. . ."  
  
"I'm afraid so," Max smiled.  
  
"OK . . . So, uh . . . That's. . . uh, four games to you?"  
  
  
  
On the other side of the door:  
  
"Actually, it's five," the girl whispered at the door. She smiled when she heard Max say exactly the same words to Logan.  
  
"I can't believe it, this is Blah Blah Woof Woof." The girl smiled and straightened herself up before she knocked on the door. She felt nervous and excited at the same time.  
  
  
  
"Are you expecting anyone?" Max looked at Logan.  
  
"Not that I know," he turned his chair and felt a light spasm in his back. He quickly coughed it off. "Eh, Max can you get the door, while I put the board away?" He asked casually with a straight poker face.  
  
"Sure," she stood up.  
  
Max opened the door.  
  
"Hi, can I help you?" Max smiled and wondered what this curly blond teenage girl was doing here.  
  
"Oh my God," the girl gasped. "Is. . . Is that really you, Jess... Eh, I mean, eh, Max?" She corrected herself.  
  
"Eh, what?" Max frowned at the young stranger in the doorway.  
  
"Oh my God! Look at this place! It looked even better in real!" Instantly she forgot about her nerves and stepped inside, looking astonishing around in the apartment. She was so excited to be where she was now.  
  
"Hey not so fast!" Max stretched her arm to stop the girl.  
  
"Aw, can I please come inside, this is my dream coming true. I want to meet Logan so badly," the girl was almost begging Max.  
  
Max observed the young girl. She was too skinny looking to be from Manticore and didn't look like she was looking for trouble or would do any harm at all. "Who are you?" Max finally asked.  
  
"My name is Eliza McDaniel and I really am a big fan of Dark Angel."  
  
"What are you talking about, girl?" Max frowned.  
  
"Everything OK?" asked Logan, who emerged from the corner of the living room to see what was going on.  
  
"Oh my God, Logan Cale," Eliza gasped, her eyes widened. She quickly moved her eyes from Logan back to Max with a 'Please let me in - look' on her face.  
  
Max looked at Logan, who pulled up his shoulders, and let the girl in.  
  
She closed the door and followed the girl.  
  
"Oh my God, Logan. It's so nice to finally meet you," she walked quickly over to Logan who was still in the living room.  
  
When she reach out to hug him, Logan awkwardly jerked his chair back.  
  
"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Max instantly grabbed her on her collar, preventing the girl hugging Logan.  
  
The girl stood still for a second and collapsed on her knees in front of Logan.  
  
"I'm sorry, Logan, I wasn't thinking, I didn't mean to startle you like that, I mean this is like a dream coming true," she rattled on as she patted on his knee with her hand.  
  
With one hand on each wheel, Logan awkwardly glanced at the female hand that was on his unfeeling knee.  
  
"Well, this is something different," he thought. Strangers normally wouldn't approach him like that, they never knew how to act around him, the chair was always an obstacle for them. But this girl was different.  
  
"I'm sorry," she apologized when she saw how uncomfortable Logan was feeling. She quickly placed both hands in her lap. "I was just so happy to see you."   
  
"It's OK," Logan smiled. "I think you have something to tell us, right?"  
  
"Well, not really," the girl shrugged.  
  
"Take a seat," he pointed at the recliner next to him.  
  
The girl took a seat and looked expectantly at Logan.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked.  
  
"Eliza McDaniel," she said as she leaned a little bit forward to look into his eyes with great interest.   
  
"Eh, what are you doing?" he asked carefully as he leaned a little more back in his chair.  
  
"Logan, what is the colour of your eyes?"  
  
"What?" Logan had a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Your eyes, they are green right?" Eliza came closer to have a better look, making Logan feel more self-conscious.  
  
"Green? They are blue," Max pointed out.  
  
"You know what's funny, in your profile, made by the hover-drone, says your eyes are green. But in the Dark Angel books, they say your eyes are blue."  
  
"What profile? What book? Green, blue? You both are wrong." He said confusingly. This was getting weirder and weirder by the minute.   
  
"So what is your eye colour then?" Eliza asked sheepishly.  
  
"Grey. They are grey. Does it matter that much then?"  
  
"It did before, but not anymore," Eliza smiled. "Because now I know what colour they are!"  
  
"Ok let's get back on track," Logan frowned. "How do you know us?"   
  
"From the TV show."  
  
"A TV show?" His eyes widened. "Do you mean that our lives are exposed to the world?"   
  
"Well, not really. You're from the future and I am from the past," the girl explained. Eliza realized that she really had entered in the world of Dark Angel, where they were oblivious of the real world.  
  
"Can you tell me more?" He said as he shifted in his wheelchair to please his aching back.  
  
"Well, right now we are in the beginning a episode called Blah Blah Woof Woof. I have seen that one many times," Eliza pointed out with pride.  
  
"So you know what is going to happen?" Logan released his brakes and wheeled a bit closer to the coffee table.  
  
"Yeah, sort off," the girl nodded. "Right now we are at the beginning of the episode. You guys were playing chest before I came here."  
  
As Logan snapped his brakes, he felt a spasm attacking his back. He leaned forward and grimaced with pain.  
  
"Logan, what's going on?" Max hurried over to Logan, not knowing what to do.  
  
Eliza knew what was going on, she had seen it in the episode, but it was strange to see it in real life.  
  
"He's having a spasm," she said as she placed one arm under his chest to support his upper body weight.  
  
"A what?" Max said in confusion.  
  
"W- what are you doing?" Logan gasped in pain.  
  
"Try to relax Logan, I am trying to help you," said Eliza as she massaged his back.   
  
Max watched the girl giving long firm strokes on Logan's back.  
  
Eliza gave more pressure when she felt the muscles rippling underneath her fingers, her heart broke when she heard him groaning softly with discomfort.  
  
. . .  
  
"Are you OK?" Eliza asked when she finally felt his muscles relaxing.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," he said as he pushed himself up to sit up straight again. He felt insecure. No one ever helped him with his spasms before besides Bling. Even Max didn't know that he sometimes had to deal with them.  
  
"You're welcome," Eliza smiled, she was glad that she was able to help him.  
  
"How did you know?" Max asked.  
  
"I've seen it in the episode, remember?" Eliza explained.  
  
"How did you know what to do, when I have. . . you know . . . " he gestured at his body.  
  
"Well, I read a lot of fan-fiction," she blushed.  
  
"Fan-fiction?"  
  
"Eh, yeah, but that is a different story," Eliza said quickly, trying to change the subject because it was already confusing enough.  
  
"Logan, do you have these spasms often?" Max asked seriously.  
  
"Just from time to time," he avoided her intense eye contact.  
  
"How come I never knew that?"   
  
"Well, that is one of the lovely side effects of a blown out spinal cord that I rather not share," he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Eliza felt the tension growing between them, she had to do something.  
  
"Max, you wouldn't have know this, because you were suppose to be at a stunt contest at CRASH."  
  
"Oh shit, I forgot all about that. I was suppose to meet the guys at Crash! How did you know?"  
  
"I've seen the episode, remember?" Eliza explained again.  
  
"I gotta go, I'm already late! I told them that I was thinking about pulling a Linda Blair, ride my bike against the ceiling or something. You guys wanna come?"  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Oh, I forgot, no fun for Logan Cale."  
  
"Congratulations, Max," Eliza smiled at her.  
  
"What?" Max frowned at the young teenager.  
  
"You're going to win 75 bucks at the stunt contest!"  
  
"What, how did you . . . never mind," Max smiled. "OK, I gotta blaze, there's 75 bucks waiting for me!" she said as she left the apartment.  
  
Eliza turned back to Logan, who was looking a bit pale.  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Logan, you need to see Dr. Sam."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Trust me, you need to go."  
  
. . .TBC  
  
Please review.  
  
Xxx  
  
Original D 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.  
  
Something Different - part 2  
  
"I am not going anywhere." Logan stated.  
  
"Logan, you have to go to the hospital to see Sam." There was a pleading sound in her voice.  
  
"I am feeling fine! I just had some minor spasms, that's all!"  
  
"But Logan, you have to go."  
  
"I don't see a reason why I should," he said stubbornly.  
  
"But your life depends on it."  
  
"Nope, I'm still alive," he said dryly. He was getting tired of this conversation. Logan spin his chair around and headed for the kitchen.  
  
Eliza got on her feet and jumped in front of the chair.   
  
"Hey!" he said startled.  
  
But it was to late, the front of the wheelchair bumped into Eliza. The impact was strong enough to make her fall on the floor.  
  
"Sorry," she stammered into his shiny floor. "I wasn't thinking."  
  
Logan slowly wheeled back a little, looking at the young teenager. "Are you OK?" He leaned forward and held out a helping hand in front of her.  
  
Even though she felt a thumping pain in her ankle - caused by Logan's footrest- , she quickly got onto her feet herself, limping slightly, but it was enough to be noticed.  
  
He looked up at her. "Are you sure you are OK?" he frowned at her.  
  
"I'm fine," she said, feeling terrible embarrassed about what had just happened. How could she be so naive?   
  
"Are you sure?" There was a tiny glint in his eyes.  
  
"Yes," she stated.  
  
A grin appeared on Logan's face. Eliza's stubbornness kind of reminded him of himself.  
  
"What's so funny?" She pursed her lips.  
  
"Well, I can obviously see that you are hurt," he looked up at her. "Come on, let me take a look at it." Logan motioned with his stubbly chin towards the stools.  
  
Eliza smiled in defeat, there was no arguing with this guy.   
  
Logan spun his chair around and headed to his kitchen island. Eliza followed him, trying not to limp too much. She hopped onto the stool in front of her.  
  
Gently he took her leg and rolled up her jeans pipe, he carefully examined the exposing red bruise on her ankle.   
  
"Well, it doesn't look that bad," he smiled with relieve.  
  
"See, I told you so." She gave him a little bit of teenage attitude.  
  
"A stubborn lady, aren't ya?" he smirked as he shifted in his chair to please his aching back.  
  
"Just like you," she fought back. "Logan, you really need to see Sam," she tried again.  
  
"Stay right here," he told her and wheeled off, ignoring what she just had said.  
  
A few seconds later he came back with oriental looking bottle in his lap.  
  
"What is that?" Eliza asked.  
  
Logan braked his chair sideways in front of her and tapped on his wheel, indicating her to place her feet there.  
  
"This is an authentic miracle oil," he said as he unscrewed the little bottle.  
  
Eliza frowned at the strange looking bottle with unreadable characters.  
  
"Bling got this for me, you know, my trainer," he explained.  
  
"Yeah, I know him," she said.  
  
Logan noticed the worried look on Eliza face, when he dropped a few drops on the red bruise.  
  
"Don't worry," he smiled. "It's perfectly safe, it's made out of herbs and it's really good for bruises or any other muscle aches," he assured her as he gently rubbed the oil into her skin with his thumb.  
  
Eliza felt awkward at the situation. Here she was, sitting on a stool and Logan was taking care of her ankle, the man she secretly had a crush on for many years. She was also surprise of the fact that Logan had such a great caring nature, even to her while she was a complete stranger to him.  
  
"Ok, you're done," he said as he placed her leg down.  
  
"Thanks," she said shyly.  
  
"No problem," he laughed and released his brakes and wheeled over to the sink to wash away the oil of his hands.  
  
Eliza slowly slid from her stool and followed him.  
  
Logan turned off the tap and grabbed a towel from the counter to dry his hands. After tossing the towel back onto the counter, he swirled his chair around and almost bumped into the girl again. "Hey, don't make a habit out if this," he joked.  
  
"Logan," she said seriously. "You really need to go to the hospital."  
  
Here we go again, he thought and rolled his eyes.  
  
"I am not joking with you, you really need to go," she pleaded as she kneeled down in front of him, resting her hand on his wheel.  
  
"OK, can you tell me at least why?" Logan asked carefully.  
  
"Sam will tell you what's wrong when you get there."  
  
"Eliza, tell me what's going on with me," he ordered .  
  
The young girl hesitated.  
  
"Come on, you can tell me. What ever it is, I can handle it," he assured her.  
  
Eliza stared at her hands on the wheel to avoid his eye contact. "The bullet fragment, which they had left inside you, has migrated," she looked up at him. "Logan," she moved one hand on his knee. "You got to let the doctors take it out, otherwise you are going to bleed out the day after tomorrow."   
  
. . .  
  
TBC  
  
I am probably forgotten already, cuz I've been away from FF too long because of damn homework. I just wrote this chapter because I needed to write a "light" story. I hope you liked it. Please review- the good and the bad.  
  
XXX   
  
Original D. 


	3. Part 3

Sorry for typo and grammar  
  
Disclaimer : see profile.  
  
. . .   
  
Something Different: Chapter 3  
  
. . .  
  
"I'm sorry, I wish I could give you better news."  
  
Logan closed his eyes and let the bad news sink in.  
  
Eliza, still sitting on her knees, looked up at him. Gently, she patted his knee, but Logan didn't responded.   
  
"Are you OK?" she finally had the courage to ask.  
  
Logan opened his eyes and forced a smile on his face. "Looks like I have to go under the knife again."  
  
"I'm sorry," she said sadly. "I wished that I wasn't the one to bring you the bad news."  
  
"Don't be, it's not your fault," he said as he backed his chair away and wheeled around the girl. "I need to make a phone call," he said and wheeled to the computer room.  
  
Eliza stood up and walked over the windows. Eliza stared at the dark Seattle underneath her. She felt guilty, she always enjoyed watching Dark Angel when it was on TV, she loved to see Logan and Max dealing with their issues and troubles. In fact, she loved to read all about it in FanFic. But now, she felt like she had a brick in her stomach. This was different, this wasn't entertainment anymore, this was real.  
  
. . .  
  
Eliza turned around when Logan came out of the computer room. "What did Sam say?"  
  
"I couldn't reach him," he said as he spun around to face her.  
  
"Well, then we need to go to the hospital and find him our self," Eliza stated as it was the most normal thing to do.  
  
"We?" Logan frowned.  
  
"Yeah, 'we'," she said with determination. "Now, come on, get your keys, we need to get going," she ordered him.  
  
"Fine," he sighed in defeat and jerked his chair around. He caught himself smiling, there was no arguing with the girl which was practically half his age. Grabbing his keys and jacket, he wheeled to the door. "OK let's go."  
  
. . .  
  
In the elevator, Eliza was hopping up and down on the balls of her feet, smiling triumphantly at the level indicator.  
  
Logan looked up at the girl, who was now balancing on her heels. "What's so funny up there," he finally asked as he motioned with his chin towards the indicator.  
  
"Nothing," she looked down at him and started blushing. "I'm just extremely happy, you know," she smiled and looked up again at the level indicator.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Just by being part of this all, the big adventure" she motioned with her hands.  
  
"Yippee, what an adventure" he said dryly. "Mission Metro Medical."   
  
Eliza looked down at him. "You know, that is not what I meant, Logan," she said seriously.  
  
"OK," he shrugged, not understanding what the excitement was about.  
  
"You know, this is my dream coming true," she smiled and stared again at the level indicator, ". . . to be in Dark Angel, to be in Seattle after The Pulse, to be in the world of Eyes Only, to be in the world of Logan Cale and Max Guevera," she continued as she motioned towards the elevator doors, pretending to speak to a large crowd of people.  
  
Logan frowned at her and started laughing when the elevator doors opened, which surprised Eliza when she was lost in thoughts with her imaginary audience.  
  
He let Eliza step out of the elevator first before he wheeled after her.  
  
A grin appeared on his face, when the girl started skipping towards his car.  
  
"Oh my God," the teenager awed and looked at Logan who came just out of the elevator. "That's your car, right?" She pointed at the Aztec.  
  
"Yep," Logan said as he started to wheel towards his car.  
  
Eliza placed her hands on the drivers seat window, shielding away the garage light and peeped inside. "This is so awesome!"  
  
"It's just a car," he frowned, not understanding what the fuzz is about.  
  
"You don't get it, Logan. This is the Aztec . . . 'The Aztec," she said clearly. "Oh, you've got to remind me to take a picture of me and the car, OK?"  
  
"Right," he said puzzled as he pressed the button of his remote to unlock the car. The conversation was getting weirder and weirder.  
  
Eliza hopped into the passenger seat in no time, while Logan hardly started with transferring himself.  
  
Logan braked his chair as close to the car as possible, placed one hand on the seat and one on the door frame and started hoisting himself up, feeling self-conscious when he knew he was closely being watch by the teenage girl.  
  
"You know, they never really showed us that," Eliza said when he was finally seated.  
  
"Show you what?" Logan asked as he reached down for his chair.  
  
"How you get in and out of the car." Eliza explained.  
  
"Well, that is not really interesting, is it?" he said as he busied himself with disassembling his chair.  
  
"I guess not," she said quietly. Eliza felt her cheeks going read when she realised that she didn't make much sense to him.  
  
"Are you buckled up?" he asked after he had stowed his chair behind his seat.  
  
"Yes," she said as she pointed to her seatbelt.   
  
"Good," he smiled and started the engine and drove out of the garage.  
  
. . .  
  
T.B.C - if there is any interest.   
  
Please review...please?   
  
XXX- OD 


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer in first chapter.  
  
Message to " me "- Hi thanks for your review, I thought you weren't around FF anymore , cuz I haven't seen you reviewing around much lately ... Anyway the answer to your question : I already have writing 2 chapters of Surgery Fails -yippee! Lol - but my beta/friend is busy at the moment - so that's why ;-) - but I hope you like these little chapters too   
  
.  
  
.  
  
Thanks for the reviews - that made my day!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Eliza watched closely, as Logan manoeuvred the car with the hand controls over Seattle's dark bumpy roads.   
  
"Is it difficult?" she finally asked when the traffic light was red.  
  
"Hmm?" He kept his focus on the red light.  
  
"Is it difficult to drive with the hand controls?" she asked while she glanced at Logan's thumb which was tapping impatiently on the steering wheel.   
  
Logan's thumb stopped tapping, his eyes quickly glanced down his legs.  
  
"You just have to get used to it," he said finally as the light jumped on green.  
  
. . .  
  
"Oh damn it," he grunted.  
  
Eliza looked up and saw the traffic on the road. "Hey, aren't they sector police?" she pointed out.  
  
"No, they are just cops,"  
  
"Aw, too bad," she said disappointedly.   
  
Logan looked at her with a funny look on his face.  
  
"I wanna see the sector cops," she said explained, "It will be so awesome to see them for real!" she beamed.  
  
"You really are something different, you know," he smiled.  
  
Eliza smiled shyly, feeling like a complete fool again.  
  
. . .   
  
The cop tapped on the Aztec.  
  
Logan opened his window. "Good evening, officer," he smiled politely.  
  
"Security check up," the cop grunted as he shined his flashlight in Logan's face. "Open the trunk," the cop grunted again.  
  
"Ok," he said calmly and pressed the button to open the trunk while shielding his eyes from the flashlight with his free hand. "It's open," he smiled again with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Eliza watched the cop walking to the back, checking the trunk for any drugs or weapons.  
  
The cop slammed the trunk shut when he couldn't find anything suspicious. With his flashlight, he moved over to the backseat of the Aztec where he spotted something.  
  
He opened the backdoor and started poking in the chair frame, which was turned upside down.  
  
"That's a wheel chair," Eliza said to the cop.   
  
The cop stopped and shined the flashlight in her face. "Was I asking you something?" he grunted.  
  
"No sir," Eliza said quickly and turned back, pretending to stare in front of her.  
  
"I'm sorry," she mouthed to Logan.  
  
"Don't worry," he mouthed back at her as he shifted in his seat. His back was beginning to bother him.  
  
The cop pushed the wheels away and lifted the chair a few inches up, checking if there was something hidden underneath it.  
  
When he couldn't find anything he slammed the door back shut.  
  
"Clear!" he shouted.  
  
"Finally," Logan muttered, he started the engine again and drove off.  
  
. . .  
  
It didn't take long before they were parked in the garage of Metro Medical.  
  
Logan switched of the engine and Eliza excitedly jumped out.  
  
"Ah," Logan gasped when he felt a sharp pain stabbing his back when he reached out for his chair which was at the back. He doubled over, grabbing the steering wheel tightly.  
  
"Are you OK, Logan?" she asked, when she found him bending forward, rubbing his back carefully.   
  
"I'm fine," he grunted into the dashboard. "Just give me a second, Ok ?"  
  
"OK," she said as she rolled her eyes, remembering his royal stubbornness.  
  
Eliza opened the back seat and started to unloaded the disassembled chair, which wasn't stored nice and neatly behind the drivers seat anymore. "Stupid cop," she muttered as she climbed in the back to get the last wheel out of the car.  
  
Outside the car, she tried to pop the wheel back on onto the frame, but she didn't succeed.   
  
"Eliza?" Logan asked when he found that his chair was missing.  
  
In defeat she dragged the chair to the drivers seat and handed the parts to Logan.  
  
"You don't have to do that, you know," he said as he popped the wheels back on the chair in one snap.  
  
"Just wanna help," she smiled as she watched him lowering himself in the chair.  
  
. . .  
  
I hope that I have more that 4 readers ! please gimme some feedback ;-)  
  
Xxx - OD 


	5. The Waiting Room

Disclaimer: In profile.

Gix : thanks for reviewing !

Babyangel86: I promise, there won't be any Logan suffering this time. ;-) thanks for reviewing!

M/L Only: Thanks for reviewing again and again and again!

The Shadower:  Thanks for your review and analyses.

Dark-Angel-Addict:  Thanks for the review!

Last, but definitely not least.

Me:  I am feeling very honoured that you keep reviewing my story!

.

Chapter 5 :  The Waiting Room.

.

The  automatic doors opened.

Eliza dashed inside, leaving Logan behind her. She goes to the first counter she sees.

"Can I see Dr. Carr, please?" she asked impatiently to the nurse who stood behind the counter.

"Did you make an appointment?"

"No."

"I thought so, because Dr Carr is in surgery at the moment."

"Ow shit," she cursed inwardly.

"Eliza."   Logan said when he finally had caught up with her, slightly out of breath.

"But this is an emergency," Eliza said, ignoring Logan completely when he was tugging her jacket.

"I'm sorry Miss, she is exaggerating." Logan craned his neck to apologize to the nurse behind the counter.

"I assume you want to see Dr Carr?"  she smiled.

"Yes." He hide his sigh with a smile.

"Dr. Carr is in surgery at the moment, but you can wait in the waiting room, he will be finished in any time now. In the mean time, you can fill in this form."

"Thanks," Logan said as he wheeled closer to the counter to get the clipboard which was reached out in front of him.

"You're welcome."

After tossing the clipboard in his lap,  he swirled around. "Come on Eliza," he said as he wheeled towards the waiting room which was opposite the counter.

The waiting room was pretty crowded at this time of the day.

Logan cautiously wheeled between the aisle, formed by the rows of chairs. Eliza followed him closely.

Even though Logan was in a hospital, he was still aware of the many glances he got from the waiting people at his lower extremities as he passed them.

He swirled his chair around when he found and empty chair at the end of one of the rows.

There was an old man with a tweed hat resting on his lap sitting on the left. Next to him sat a old lady with  pearly white hair who greeted the approaching young man, his wife, Logan assumed when he smiled back at her.

Logan thoughtfully set his chair on brake.

"You are allowed to sit down, you know," he said to the standing Eliza, who was staring absentmindedly at him. Logan motioned with his chin towards the empty seat on his left.

Eliza blushed and  sheepishly sat down on the empty chair next to him.

Logan grinned at the girls reaction and started to unbutton his brown leather jacket.

"Ah," he gasped sharply as he leaned forward to take off his jacket.

"You OK?" Eliza asked quietly.

Logan carefully took off his jacket and slowly rubbed his back with his hand. He became away of the stares from the people in the waiting room.

"Yeah," he said as he slowly leaned back in his chair. "Just tell me that this _is_ going to stop, right?"

"It's the bullet fragment that is causing those spasms, its impacting on your spinal cord. That's why you need to take it out."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course, I've seen it, remember? And if you don't believe me, Sam will tell you."

"Right," he said as he repositioned the clipboard on his lap.

Eliza watched him closely, noticing his neat swirly, but masculine handwriting on the form.

When he was done, Logan released his brakes and wheeled back to the counter to give the clipboard back to the nurse.

"Thank you . . . " the nurse looked on the form. ". . . Mr Cale, I just had a message from Dr Carr, he has just finished his surgery and will be waiting in his office. Do you know where to find his office?"

"Yeah, I know, I've been there too many times," he said with a hint of sarcasm. "Thanks," he smiled at the nurse before he spun his chair around and wheeled over to Eliza's direction.

Eliza saw him waving and she stood and came to him.

"I'm going to see Sam now, do you want to wait here?" he indicated to the waiting room.

"Can't I come with you?"  she said disappointedly.

"You're gonna be bored there."

"That's not boring, the waiting room _is_ boring."

"Ok, what ever you like," he shrugged and spun his chair and headed towards the hallway where Dr Carr's office was.

"Oh my God," she awed when she realised something. "I'm going to meet Sam, that's so awesome!"

Logan spun his chair around to face the girl. "Listen," he said as he looked around to find if there were people nearby. "You can't say to people that you've always wanted to meet them or something like that, because it will cause them too much confusion to understand that you are from the past and been watching our world in a TV show . . . OK?" Logan smiled to compensate the sternness in his voice.

"OK, I'll be more careful," she said sheepishly.

"Good," he smiled and spun around to head towards his office.

.

. . .

.

The office was empty  when they arrived.

Eliza settled herself in a empty chair next to Logan.

"Oh, F! Shit! Damn it ! Hell!"  she suddenly cursed.

Logan frowned at her, making Eliza realize what she just said. She got embarrassed by this habit which she got from watching the 'massive swearing event' blooper too many times.

"I forgot all about Max . . ."

….

..

Please review, and give me a reason to continue ! x x x- OD


End file.
